


because you crossed my mind

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Humor, Step-siblings, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teasing can only last for so long.</p><p>--old work, unfinished. will be picked back up soon.--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ella Enchanted. It belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

{because she crossed my mind}

Chapter one

(after the wedding)

Positively infuriating! How dare she! Flirting with her prince! And what was worse? He actually seemed to like her! They laughed, they slid down stair rails [who in the world does that, anyway?], and he seemed so perfectly happy, like a little boy on Christmas morning. He treated Ella like the greatest gift in the world [are we even talking about the same person?]. Hattie seethed, rage seeming to emit from her every pore. This rage only increased when her and her new "family" ambled into the carriage. She was forced to sit beside her [a fate worse than death, I daresay!], and she looked upon this fate with such grudging rage that she had to bite her lip to keep from voicing her protest.

Ella, on the other hand, didn't seem at all perturbed by the seating arrangements. No, she simply stared at her shoes, hands folded in her lap, an amused expression on her face. Hattie felt a sudden, strong urge to hit Ella in the face. But Manner's Mistress would despair highly of such behavior, and the thought of discouraging her dignity and manners was enough to reign in her flaring temper. She settled, instead, on studying the girl whom her prince had taken such a liking to, because after all, who could be more beautiful and interesting than Hattie herself? Certainly not Ella; though Hattie supposed that she was beautiful, in a very…odd way, so to speak.

Glancing at Ella from the corner of her eye, Hattie made rather unscrupulous mental notes about her physical appearance and personality.

[long, jet-black hair…the bangs always fall into her eyes…] such as when she was bent intently over a book…

[cat-like, bright green eyes…they glittered like diamonds in the light…] like whenever she had sat with Hattie outside in the garden at finishing school…

[pale complexion that always made her look like a china doll…] like a Snow White in Cinderella's clothes.

[she's tall, much taller than the last time I'd seen her…and she's…willowy…] she was fairly-like, really. Perhaps her initial mental notes weren't at all so unscrupulous, but once her eyes had slid over more…ogle-worthy parts of her body…to be crude…

She was wonderfully endowed, and the very sight of the generous swell of her breasts against the fabric of her dress made Hattie blush [from rage! Really!].

Her eyes stayed glued to that particular spot…and her cheeks felt hot again when she realized that her mother and stepfather were sitting right across from her. Thinking quickly as always, she began formulating a clever lie; [I was only looking at her dress, it's so ugly, you can't not look!]. Catty, as always, it seems. The preparation of the lie that she wouldn't need to made her feel better. She was able to keep her eyes trained on Ella without a blush creeping its way onto her face. Now that she was relieved of her embarrassment, Hattie found it necessary to continue her study of Ella by picking at her personality.

[stubborn to a fault!] of course she was; she got it from her father. As much as Ella hated to admit it, she inherited a lot from her father.

[immature…sliding down stair rails…] it was an old past time that Hattie knew nothing about. A gentle reminder of her late mother.

[cruel…] quietly teasing Hattie…

[what does he see in her?] besides the obvious, of course.

Abruptly, Ella looked up, and blue eyes locked with green, and this knocked Hattie out of her reverie. Ella's expression was one of amused smugness; [ah! It's not like I was--I wasn't…looking at her…for….that kind of purpose…] Hattie tripped over her own thoughts, and she cursed Ella vehemently when she felt her face become hot. Ella smirked, and turned away, crossing her arms in satisfaction. Hattie scoffed, and glanced quickly across the carriage at her mother and Sir Peter; relieved to see that they were much too caught up in each other to notice her subtle glances at Ella.

Hattie sighed, and glowered out the window, her thoughts a jumbled mess. Obviously, observing Ella in such an obsessive fashion had been a terrible idea. It was simply too much for someone as conceited as Hattie to admit--[I am not attracted to Ella! She's my rival! It's my destiny to become queen! Not to--to--] but she couldn't bring herself to finish her thought; because doing so would probably make her blush again. Nonetheless, she peeked at Ella, focusing her thoughts on trying to figure out why she was obedient all the time. This seemed like a harmless train of thought.

Her obedience was both disconcerting, and amusing. More so amusing, in Hattie's case. Watching her struggle against it was the most entertaining thing in the world for Hattie. Having her do whatever it was her heart desired…desire…

[no!]

Hattie shook her head, and again looked frantically around the carriage, making sure that no one noticed.

Fortunately for her, Dame Olga and Sir Peter's attentions were elsewhere, and therefore, Ella and Olive were focused intently on them.

"Poor?"

The word carried; Hattie snapped to attention, and stared at her mother and stepfather.

"Olga, my love--"

"You lied to me! You never loved me!"

She was crying, attacking Sir Peter with her handbag. Ella looked torn between disgust and wanting to laugh. Hattie's throat seemed unusually tight; poor? Had she heard things properly?

"I knew this would happen…" Ella mumbled, shaking her head, and chuckling as Dame Olga gave Sir Peter another gratuitous swipe with her handbag. Hattie glared at Ella, rage overpowering her…[no!] less-than-reputable-thoughts.

"Olga--love--please--stop--hitting--me--!" Sir Peter grasped her wrists, and forced her to face him, his expression terrified and bemused; it was comical, and Hattie probably would have laughed, but the fact that her mother had married someone poor had quite taken away her sense of humor for the moment.

"Mama!" Hattie hissed, her blue eyes wide in shock and indignation, "what are we going to tell people, Mama? Poor!" Her voice was strangled, yet she thought she produced a frightening enough hiss.

The carriage gave a sudden lurch; they had arrived at the manor. Dame Olga glared daggers at Sir Peter, and got out of the carriage in such a huff that she tripped and nearly fell flat on her face, however, a footman managed to catch her at the last second. Sir Peter exchanged a glance with Ella, who looked as if she were trying to suppress fits of giggles, and slid out of the carriage, following Dame Olga into the manor.

Hattie sat still, glancing back and forth; from Ella to Olive, to the empty seats in front of her. Ella sighed, and looked at Hattie, who's mouth was opening and closing, as if she wanted desperately to say something; [poor! POOR!] She was furious, and yet she couldn't say a thing. Ella shrugged, as if answering an unspoken question, and slid out of the carriage, glancing back at Hattie as she sauntered off towards the manor. Hattie scoffed, and grabbed Olive by the forearm, dragging her out.

"Poor!" She shouted, her nails digging into the skin of Olive's arm, making her younger sister yelp, and pull away. Always taking her frustrations out on everyone else….[POOR! HE'S POOR!] Hattie was the kind of girl who got hung up on things.

Ella stood in the doorway, holding the door open for Hattie and Olive with a smug look on her face. Hattie stopped, and glared at Ella, her blue eyes shining with hatred…and--[no!].

Ella smirked, and Hattie had to once again fight the powerful urge to hit her. They glared at each other for a moment; and Hattie felt another emotion that seemed to want to overpower her violent urges. A glance at Ella's pretty face confirmed what she had denied the entire ride home; desire.

It was wrong, she knew, which was why she was so…vehement in her denial of it. And most importantly, she shouldn't be swooning over Ella. If anything, it should be the other way around. People fell all over themselves for Hattie [the prince, included, had it not been for Ella!], and yet here she was, staring at Ella, who returned her gaze with a truly seductive one.

Hattie "humph'd", and stalked past her, Olive in tow. She released Olive's arm, and she stumbled a little, catching herself on a small table that stood beside the stairs.

"Hattie--what--?"

"Didn't you hear?" Hattie's voice was icy, quite dangerous, and Olive knew that she was treading on very, very thin ice.

"Heard--about Sir Peter and Ella being…poor?"

"Yes!" Hattie groaned, tugging at a handful of her abundant blonde hair.

"But--we're not--poor, are we, Hattie?"

"No, of course not, Olive, so don't worry, you won't starve." Hattie's tone was so sarcastic that Olive actually flinched. Flashing her sister a withering look, she ascended the staircase, which looped itself into a small circle, and then turned straight ahead.

[she obviously doesn't understand the embarrassment!] Hattie thought bitterly, turning the knob on her bedroom door, and then kicking it open, smirking in destructive delight when it banged against the wall, the shuddered to a halt. She walked in, and slammed it shut behind her, locking it.

Her room was clean to the point of obsessiveness; the books in the towering mahogany shelf were arranged alphabetically, the clothes in the wardrobe were separated by color, and the bed was made so precisely that there was not a wrinkle to be seen. Hattie sighed, and slid down to her knees, her back against the door. Poor! She still couldn't believe the severe social rejection that came with marrying someone who was poor would one day apply to her and her family. But it did now, and she would have to deal with Ella's infuriating smugness day-in-an-day-out for God knows how long; because after all, Prince Charmont was going to Ayorthia for a year, and there was no telling how long it would take him to marry. Even worse was her…budding feelings of desire for Ella. She had to face it; she felt it, the want, it had arose whenever Ella had obeyed one of her orders, and she couldn't help but want to give her more…sexual commands, to be frank. How long had she imagined it? She had so many opportunities; in the gardens at finishing school, she could have kissed Ella…and she wouldn't have been able to pull away…and then…

[NO! I don't want her! I hate her! Us--together, is just--just--] exactly what Hattie wants. More than anything. But it would be on her terms, with her as the dominatrix, because Ella would never be able to control her. With that thought in the front of her mind, Hattie closed her eyes, feeling, for the first time since finding out that her mother had married a poor man, well. She felt content, and, of all things, excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(dreams and flirtations)

soft, porcelain skin…perfectly full, red lips…black hair that tickled the insides of her thighs as those lips pressed themselves against the bundle of nerves--

"AH!"

Hattie jumped, hitting her head against the door behind her. "Ow…" she placed her hand on the back of her head, and with her free hand, she wiped the sleep from her eyes, but in doing so, she lost her balance, and fell over.

"Ouch…" she moaned, her head throbbing and her body sore. It took her a moment to realize that she had, in fact, fallen asleep on the floor the day before. The sunlight that streamed in through her window told her that it was morning, and therefore her mother or a servant would be coming to wake her up very soon. Of course, her dream had already done that.

At first, she had been dreaming about her marriage to Prince Charmont, and it entailed the usual elaborate ceremony, and rose-petal-candle-lit-bedroom honeymoon. But somehow, as soon as her dream-self had hit the mattress, it was Ella who was kissing her, not Prince Charmont. And to her intense surprise [not that surprised, after my filthy epiphany yesterday], she had enjoyed the images of Ella laying naked on top of her, lips trailing kisses down her body…and then coming to a halt when they reached the bundle of nerves at the apex between her thighs…

…perhaps the actions that dream-Ella was initiating was just too much for Hattie to take. She stood up shakily, gripping the doorknob for balance. A bath was the only thing on her mind. That would surely be enough to clear her head enough to be near Ella for the day. She sauntered over to her wardrobe, and pulled out a stunning purple dress, and a silk robe. Hastily grabbing a bra and a pair of panties from her dresser, she rushed out of her bedroom, and towards the bathroom, praying that Ella was no where near there…or worse…in there…

…but she wasn't, and Hattie breathed a deep sigh of relief when the lock on the bathroom door "clicked," ensuring her privacy. She turned to the sparkling silver tub, and smiled. Relaxation was just what she needed. She let her clothes fall from her hands, and onto the floor, and sauntered over towards the tub. Turning the knob that was lined with a strip of red, she watched with satisfaction as the hot water slowly filled the tub. Calm was already beginning to flow through her. Smirking at the water, she pulled her dress over her head, tossing it carelessly aside. It landed in the pile with her dress, undergarments, and robe.

Naked and looking forward to feeling the warm water on her skin, she slid into the tub, turning the water off as she did so. It felt…wonderful, and for a brief moment, Ella didn't exist.

Of course, this moment of fantasy made her gasp and lurch forward, but then she remembered that she was supposed to be temporarily erasing Ella from her thoughts, and in relief, she fell back in the tub. She submerged herself into the water, wetting her hair in order to wash it. She shut her eyes, and has soon as she did---

\---red lips connected with hers…soft and sweet as cherries…thin fingers trailed up her bare legs…up to her thighs…finally reaching---

"Oh!" Hattie shot up, coughing and gagging, her wet hair in her eyes. Her throat was suddenly very dry, and tasted grimly of bath water, and her vision was blurry.

"Damn you, Ella!" She hissed, splashing the water, and sending it flying all over the bathroom. Of course, as cruel fate would have it, the water reached her pile of clothes, and suddenly, the bath didn't seem appealing anymore. Feeling annoyed, she washed her hair quickly, and the washed off, eager to finish and move on with her day.

Hattie wrapped herself in her robe, and the silk was cold; as it had gotten wet. She braced herself, bundled her wet clothes up in her arms, and opened the door---

\---and there was Ella, standing right at the bathroom door, a smile twisting the corners of the lips that Hattie had dreamed about. Remembering her promise to herself that she wouldn't swoon over Ella, she quickly applied to herself the façade of sexual confidence that she assumed when around men. Because really, she didn't have much experience with that sort of thing, despite popular belief. She was always sought after by older, rich men, but the idea of sex with them was juts not appealing. Not in the slightest. But with Ella…let it be known, Hattie had never wanted another woman like she wanted Ella. Sure, she had fooled around with Blossom and Delicia back at finishing school, but she'd never really wanted them as badly as she wanted Ella.

"Morning, Hattie," Ella said, smiling slightly. Hattie didn't respond. She merely twisted her hands in her clothes, and glared at Ella. "What? You're not going to speak to your new stepsister?"

The quip did the trick, and Hattie quickly reapplied her façade, and smirked, sauntering towards Ella, who merely smirked herself in response to the advance.

"Well, good morning, Ella," she breathed, placing her hands on Ella's hips, allowing her wet clothes to fall to the floor yet again. Ella looked satisfyingly surprised, and Hattie felt a sudden sense of elation. She pushed Ella up against the wall, hands still grasping her thin hips.

"Why were you outside the bathroom door?" Hattie's lips were at Ella's ear, and her hot breath made Ella shiver. Yes, this was exactly the way things should be, she thought, her tongue darting out of her mouth to quickly lick Ella's earlobe. A gasp escaped the raven-haired girl's mouth, and she dug her nails into the wall behind her. The smug look had been efficiently wiped off her face, and Hattie felt euphoric. Not only was she…touching Ella…but she was controlling her so completely.

"Tell me," Hattie began, nuzzling Ella's neck, "does this excite you?"

It was an order. An order; and Ella had no choice but to answer; "yes," Ella's voice was barely more than a whisper, and she mumbled a string of curses under her breath as soon as the word escaped her mouth. Hattie felt a wonderful wave of heat flow through her, and suddenly, she wasn't at all cold anymore. Rather, she was very, very warm, indeed.

The feeling of complete control was almost too much; Hattie felt a dampness between her thighs that had nothing to do with the bathwater that still dripped off her. She felt terribly excited herself, and it was becoming more and more of a challenge not to capture Ella's lips in a kiss that seethed with her pent-up hatred and passion. But, no; despite the immense temptation, she resisted, because despite her inexperience, Hattie knew that teasing and prolonging the pleasure only made things better in the end.

Hattie kissed the thumping pulse point at Ella's neck, and then pulled away, releasing her so suddenly that Ella slid down the wall, onto her knees, as Hattie had done before. Hattie smirked down at her, and gathered up her clothes, feeling better than she had in days, if she was being quite honest. Ella's face was flushed a bright shade of red, and she was avoiding looking at Hattie, and this suited the older girl just fine. Wet clothes in hand, she sauntered away, leaving Ella wanting more.


End file.
